My Life has been about Surviving and Protecting it's all I know
by Game-Of-Thrones-girl
Summary: Solana's life has always been about keeping her and the other girls in the orphanage safe from Mr Domino who runs the Orphanage so naturally when She goes to Hogwarts she is both relieved to get away from Mr Domino but worried for the safety of the girls, she makes friends easily, especially the Potters and Weasleys. may contain swearing, references to abuse.
1. Chapter 1

I arrived with Mr Domino at Kings Cross station I headed to platform nine and looked around. I could see platforms nine and ten but not the one I wanted, I looked at my ticket again when I heard Mr Domino laugh that cruel laugh of his that I was so used to hearing.

"See there is no platform nine and three-quarters" He snapped

"I'll go and ask someone you probably got us lost" I snapped back and he hit me with such force it knocked me into my trolley sending all my things flying and I fell to the floor holding my face and he went to hit me again but people were watching us so he stopped.

"If you are so sure the platform exists find it yourself. I'm leaving when you finally come home I will teach you not to back chat me" Mr Domino snarled and walked off. I went to pick up my things, when a red-haired girl started to help me. When we had done I stood facing her.  
"You didn't have to help me you know" I said

"I know, I'm Rose Weasley" She smiled

"Hey Rose you'll never guess what" A boy with messy black hair and brown eyes grinned

"What James?" Rose asked

"Teddy and Victoire were kissing" James grinned

"Is that all?" Rose said unimpressed and the boy called James looked disappointed

"REALLY?" I said acting shocked several people looked this way they looked like they could all be related to James or Rose or maybe both  
"Yeah, how do you know them?" James asked

"I don't, you looked upset by her reaction so I thought I would humour you, so you wasn't as disappointed" I smiled and he looked at me odd

"In other words she was pretending she cared to make you feel better" A man who looked like James grinned, I noticed he had a lightning scar and Green eyes, James smiled at me.

"James Sirius Potter" James said holding out his hand I shook it

"My annoying cousin" Rose smirked

"What's your name? I'm Albus, Albus Potter" Albus smiled he had messy black hair but his eyes like the man's were green where as James' were brown.

"Solana Tierra Tulia" I said James tried to say it and struggled

"James" I said he looked at me "it's pronounced So-LAH-nah"  
"Solana" He said and I smiled

"Tee-Air-ah" I said

"Tierra" he copied

"Tu_ lia" I said

"Solana Tierra Tulia, Is that right?" James asked

"Sì molto bene" I smiled

"What?" James asked looking at me confused

"I said yes very good" I smiled

"What language is that?" a red-haired girl asked

"Italian" I said

"Cool, I'm Lily Potter" Lily smiled

"Nice to meet you, do any of you know where a platform nine and three-quarters is?" I asked

"You run at the barrier between nine and ten" a blonde haired Woman told me, she was stood next to a man whose long red hair was in a ponytail and he had scars on his face.

"I mean no offence by this but are you insane?" I said to the woman and the man chuckled

"No just watch Victoire" She said, a blonde hair girl signalled me to watch and walked straight through the barrier followed by a boy with teal blue hair I was still worried.

"Mum, dad, will you bring through mine and Solana's trolley's please?" James asked, the man with the scar and red-haired women nodded. James went over to the barrier and gestured for me to go over I did. He wrapped an arm around my waist and walked towards the wall taking me with him I closed my eyes, there was an odd feeling and I opened my eyes to see a sign saying platform nine and three-quarters.

"Awwwww isn't that sweet" Victoire grinned, James let go of me and we heard laughter behind us.

"Oh shut up" James snapped I rolled my eyes in amusement

"Who's James' new friend?" a women's voice asked I turned to see a brown-haired women and a red-haired man

"Solana Tierra Tulia" James said and I smiled James started winding Albus up about Slytherin whatever that meant, the Red haired man was telling Rose about someone. The man I assumed to be James and Albus' dad pulled Albus aside while the red-haired women told James to stop winding up his brother.

"Albus Severus Potter you was named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, one of them was a Slytherin and he was one of the bravest men I ever knew" The man Said and Albus smiled.  
"You should all be getting on the train now" The red-haired women said to all of them

"Solana why don't you come sit with me and my friends" James suggested  
"Sure thanks James" I smiled, He let his mum give him a kiss and his dad hug him and I followed him onto the train. He led me to a compartment with two boys with blonde hair, one had silvery pale blue eyes and the other a misty grey.

"Hey James" They smiled at the same time

"Hey guys" James said sitting down opposite them I sat down beside James.

"Who's this?" One of them asked

"This is Solana Tierra Tulia" James said "Solana, these are my best friends the Scamander twins Lorcan and Lysander"

"Hey is there a way to lock the compartment doors?" I asked

"Yer magic why?" Lorcan said

"Can one of you lock it? Please" I asked

"Sure" James said he performed a spell and I pulled down the blinds so people couldn't see in "What's wrong?"

"I got to make a call" I said I took out my mobile and called the Orphanage. Mr Domino answered

"If you want me to pick you up you can forget it" He snapped

"I don't actually I found the platform so I won't be seeing you until the holidays so Screw you" I said and hung up "I'm going to pay for that"

The phone rang I looked at the phone it was Mr Domino I scowled, thought about ignoring it, then answered anyway, If I hadn't I would just be making things worse for myself.

"Just so you know muggle stuff doesn't work on Hogwarts" James told me  
"Great to know" I said to him then to Mr Domino "Get it over with"

"Don't you dare give me that attitude or you'll be in for it when you get back" Mr Domino snapped

"Well I'll take it for several months' worth of peace from you" I retorted

"That's what you think I will be calling you every day to check up on you at random times" He snarled

"Well guess what phones don't work in Hogwarts so that fucks your plans up doesn't it" I said smug

"OW" I heard a girl yell from over the phone, then again several more times along with yelling I hung up, turned off my phone and sighed I checked that no one could see in then reached in my pocket and pulled out a pack of fags I took one out, put it in my mouth while I put the others away. I opened the window, took out my lighter and lit my fag I took a deep drag and made sure I blew the smoke and taped the ash so it went out the open window.

"Dad said smoking is bad for you" James said

"It is and technically I'm too young to smoke, so you have to keep it between us" I said they all nodded "Little tip never try smoking, I wouldn't of started if it was for how shit my life is"

"How do you mean?" James asked

"Doesn't matter" I said we all talked laughed and joked until we had to change into our robes and I went to the bathroom and changed soon we stopped, I got off the train and heard a voice shout us I headed over to it and ended up in a boat with Rose, Albus and a blonde haired lad.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the great hall with Rose, Albus and the blonde boy. I was nervous, I only knew what James and his friends had told me of the houses

"Malfoy, Scorpius" McGonagall yelled, the Blonde haired boy next to us went up.

"Slytherin" the hat shouted as soon as it touched his head. after what felt like hours.

"Potter, Albus" McGonagall yelled Albus looked at me and I smiled at him, he smiled back and went up the hat seem to think for a few minutes. Everyone was staring.

"Slytherin" The hat yelled everyone gasped and Albus looked disappointed two voices from the Slytherin table suddenly rang though out the hall.

"We got Potter, we got Potter" which made everyone laugh however the teachers seemed to be smiling in amusement as though they had seen it before.

"Tulia, Solana" McGonagall yelled and I walked up and sat on the stool it was talking to me for a while about how loyal I was and how I wasn't afraid of hard work.

"Hufflepuff" The hat yelled a table cheered and I went and sat there, I looked over to Slytherin table and smiled at Albus then to Gryffindor where James and the Scamander twins who were busy talking and Laughing, I smiled and continued watching the sorting.

"Weasley, Rose" McGonagall yelled and Rose went up after a while it shouted Gryffindor and she went and sat by James. Soon the feast began.

"I'm surprised at a Potter being in Slytherin" A girl beside me said to a boy

"Why?" I asked

"Because he's a potter" she said as though it was obvious

"Yer so what's your point" I said annoyed

"What do you mean what's the point?" the boy asked

"I mean what's so special about him being a Potter and being in Slytherin?" I said

They told me the story of James and Albus' father Harry and how he saved everyone from this dude they called He-who-must-not-be-named and how Harry defeated him with the help of the Weasley family and some others

"You really didn't know?" The Boy asked

"No I was raised like a muggle" I said

"So your muggle born then" The girl said

"I don't know" I said

"How can you not know?" the boy asked  
"I'm an orphan" I said

"What happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking" The girl asked

"They were alive and well the last I remember of them" I said

"Oh I'm Cassidy MacKenna and this is my friend Erin Conway we're both Irish what about you?" The girl smiled

"I'm Solana Tierra Tulia I'm Latin" I said

"Where's that?" Erin asked

"Latino's originates from ancient Rome so in other words I'm Italian but from a long Latino line" I smiled

"How do you say nice to meet you?" Cassidy asked

"Which Italian or Latin?" I asked

"Both" Erin said

"In Italian it's piacevole per venirli a contatto, in Latin it would be complacitus ad imus tu which actually translates to pleased to meet you" I smiled I learnt both as my first language/languages. I was made to learn English when I was put in the orphanage.

"Cool" She smiled

"Thank you" I smiled When the feast ended we were led to the common room.

"This place is awesome" I smiled at Erin and Cassidy they like me were first years

"Yer" They agreed me and Cassidy headed to the girls dorms and we fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

"SOLANA Wake up!" Cassidy yelled

"NO don't want to" I grumbled

"You'll miss breakfast" Cassidy said

"What day is it?" I asked still mostly asleep

"Sunday so you can wear regular cloths" Cassidy said

"fine I'm getting up" I mumbled

"YAY!" she yelled and I threw a pillow at her "What was that for?"  
"It's too early stop yelling" I said as I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom I had a shower and got changed into black Skinny jeans, A dark purple tank top, black converse boots and a leather Jacket.

I headed the common room and found Cassidy and Erin I said nothing, I started to leave the common room and they followed. As I was walking to the common room.

"Hey Solana" Came three cheerful boys voices I looked at them

"Is everyone perky in the morning around here?" I asked grumpily to Cassidy, Erin, James, Lorcan and Lysander.

"What's up with you?" James said happily

"It's too early in the morning to be cheerful" I grumbled and they all laughed "I'm getting some breakfast"

I headed into the great hall James and the Scamander twins headed to the Gryffindor table while me Cassidy and Erin sat at the Hufflepuff table.

"You never said you knew James" Erin said

"I didn't think it was important I met him and his family at kings cross and became friends with him I didn't think it was a big deal" I said then began to eat

"Even after everything we told you of his parents and uncles and that the Potter's are like one of the most famous family's in wizarding history and the Weasleys are pretty famous too" Cassidy said

"Yer for something there parents did not for what they have done I would hate to be famous because of my parents" I said after swallowing my current mouthful of food

"Whatever anyway it's so cool your friends with him" Cassidy smiled practically ignoring me when I saw Albus come in I got up and went over to him

"Hey Albus" I smiled now I had some breakfast in me

"Hey Solana" he said smiling back

"How's life as a Slytherin?" I asked

"Alright I guess they're not as bad as they used to be" Albus said

"Yer I heard about their reputation" I said

"Hey Solana have you finished your breakfast?" James said coming over with the twins

"Yeah why?" I asked

"We were going to show you around" Lorcan said

"Sure one second" I said I headed to Cassidy and Erin "I'll see you guys later"

I headed back up to James and the twins

"You coming Al" James asked

"I haven't had breakfast yet" Albus said

"We can wait" James smiled

"It's fine you go on" Albus said so, me, James and the twins set off he showed me all around the castle and we headed to the ground and sat by the tree near the lake

"That was nice of you inviting Albus" I smiled at James as I sat and leant against the tree  
"Well he is my brother" He smiled back at me

"I'd love to have a brother or sister" I sighed

"You don't have any?" James asked

"Not that I know of" I said

"What do you mean?" James asked looking pointedly at me as I took out a fag and lit it as though telling me I shouldn't smoke I took a drag and blew the smoke away from them

"I'm an orphan" I said simply

"Oh" James said then became excited "Look what I swiped from my dad's desk"

"It looks like parchment" the twins said

"What is it James?" I asked my attention on him, from the little I knew of James I knew it wouldn't be just some ordinary Parchment

"This is the Marauders map, I solemnly swear I am up to no good" James said tapping the parchment and a map of Hogwarts came up and said Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map

"Cool" I grinned

"It was made by my granddad from my dad's side and his friends, He was Prongs, my dad's Godfather was Padfoot and Teddy's dad was Moony" James smiled

"Who's Wormtail?" I asked

"A traitor who sold my dad and grandparents to Voldermort" James growled

"Sorry" I said

"Why are you apologising?" James asked smiling

"I have no idea" I said and we all laughed.


End file.
